


Cas' Big Boom Boom

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby Cas, Age Play, Cas being fucked while passed out its okay though he likes it, Cas likes being Dean's little boy, Cas likes shitting himself, Cas needs to learn to follow orders, Daddy Dean, Dean likes licking Cas's poo butt, Dean takes care of his baby boy, Dont judge their kinks let them live their lives, M/M, Sam is probably far far way from this stuff, but not really Dean likes spanking him, daddycest, grammar mistakes galore probably, hopefully eating Gabriel's dick a girl can dream, some scat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: It was simple. Cas was Dean's little baby boy. Dean was his Daddy. Cas wears diapers. Dean changes his diapers. Cas shits himself. Dean licks his buttcheeks. Just normal family stuff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642642
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Cas' Big Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrince/gifts).



> Dedicated to Jack AKA Jesus - I hope you laughed, cried, and wished for eternal death from this
> 
> By continuing to read this you agree the author is not liable for any mental or physical harm caused by this reading.

Dean went over to Cas and made an uwu noise, “How’s my favourite baby boy toy doing today?”

Cas flapped his arms happily as his Daddy touched him, “Doing fine Daddy, just for you” Cas was tempted to just shit in his diaper so his Daddy could change him uwu.

A second later his wish was granted. A pungent smell permeated the air and his  
Daddy looked down at him with a knowing smile. 

“Smells like someone made a boom boom in their dipey. Lay down baby so Daddy can change you.”

Cas crawled on all fours to the carpeted rug in the middle of the room, where he usually got changed. He obediently laid on his back and spread his legs for his Daddy to change him. He felt giddy at the thought of what was going to happen, this was part was always his favorite.

Dean chuckled at seeing the eagerness from his little angel and grabbed the necessary things; a diaper, baby wipes, and lube. He leaned down and unlatched the sides of his baby’s diaper, the pungent smell of poopoo now overwhelming. Dean cleaned as much as he could from his angel with the baby wipes but there was still a thin line of poopoo on Cas’ right buttcheek. Dean couldn’t pass up this chance and bent his head to swipe his tongue across the brownish substance. Mmmmm tastes like Cas … and also last night’s taco dinner, Dean thought, swishing the substance around his mouth.

“Daddy that tickles,” Cas giggled, squirming out of his grasp.

Dean grinned and with one more slow, sensual swipe he then promptly slapped his baby’s ass, mesmerized by the jiggle of those smooth butt cheeks. “Are you ready for play time Sweet Cheeks?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy, get in position for Daddy.”

Cas turned around and went on his hands and knees, butt pointed in the air. Dean rubbed the bottle lube in his hands, warming it up. As he was dropping some of the lubrication substance on his hands he watched Cas straining to say in the same position, with no support at all. His angel’s arm muscles were shaking from the energy needed to keep himself up, and he would keep doing it until Dean told him to, like the good little Daddy’s slut he was. He had raised him well. 

Dean immediately stuck 2 fingers in the young puckered asshole, not even bothering to use just 1. He knew Cas’ asshole would be loose enough for 2 it always was most days as they vigorously fucked 2-3 times daily. Dean savored the warmth his hole (yes, this hole was his) was giving off and without a second though started furiously fingering it.

Cas was mewling, arching up and thrusting into his fingers, as if trying to encapsle his whole hand. “More Daddy more. Give me more now.”

Dean tsked and harshly slapped his son’s ass, leaving a puffy red hand print on the cheek, “Daddy doesn’t orders from his slut, his slut takes orders from him,” Dean said, disappointment coloring his voice at his slut’s blatanr disrespect. He was usually so good at being a good behaved little boy but Dean guesses he needs a little reminder

“Now let's try this again baby boy. Who is your Daddy?” Dean demanded and spanked him again with the hand that wasn’t currently inside Cas’ ass. 

Cas yelped, body trying to move away from the source of pain but Dean’s free hand pinned him down by the torso, “You! You’re my Daddy!”

Dean smacked his pert little ass even harder again, “Who gives the orders?”

Cas panted, still squirming to get away but to no avail, “You!”

Smack!

“Who owns this ass?”

“You!”

Smack!

“Who is Daddy’s cum slut?”

“Me!”

Smack!

“Who likes his ass fucked like the little sissy he is?”

“Me!”

Smack!

“Who liked to be held down and used as my own personal bathroom? Used like the disgusting filth he is”

“ME! Memememememe …” Cas was openly sobbing now, face streaming with tears and red, and chest constricting furiously to get the oxygen it needed. He looked so beautiful like this. So perfect with his head bent down, body shaking to stay up still and sweat dripping off his body. Dean could stare all day at this wonderful scene in front of him. He wished he could freeze this moment in time and never leave. His fantastic baby boy, he did so well.

Dean carefully rubbed the red cherry cheeks he had been abusing just moments before, dropping sweet tender kisses to them. Cas whimpered, the barest touch hurting his sore cheeks but Dean kept him held down firmly. 

“You did good baby, I’m so proud of you. Daddy’s little princess did so well.” Dean whispered a stream of praises and he gently pushed down on Cas’ back, finally allowing him to take a rest and lay on his stomach. 

Cas let out a dry sob and collapsed into a heap. He cried even louder when Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas’ hole. Dean stood up and gazed down lovingly at the sight below him, Cas, all strung out and tired. This was gonna be a good fuck. 

Dean grabbed a pillow from the nearby bed and positioned it under Cas’ hips, raising it to the perfect position. He then drizzled a fuckton of more lube into the hole he was about to destroy. Cas still layed there, seeming to be in and out of consciousness. Dean plunged into the tight wet heat below, letting his dick be fully enveloped. Once Dean sank all the way down he paused to let Cas get used to the fullness of it all. 

It didn’t seem like Dean needed to get Cas to get used to anything though, the man was limp, completely out of it. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady, his baby had passed out from his punishment. This only excited Dean as he pummeled the tight sweet hole below him. To know Dean could do anything to the body under him and nothing would stop him. 

He started panting from the exertion, with each thrust of his hips causing more sweat to pool at the bottom of his nose and drip onto Cas’ body. The only sound in the room was the rapid slapping of flesh on flesh, similar to the spanking Dean gave Cas earlier but more wet considering the lube involved. All at once Dean felt himself about to cum and reluctantly slowed his pace until he popped out of Cas’ ass. He took a moment and appreciated how the abused hole looked, red and puffy, still glistening with lube and a mix of Dean’s precum. 

Dean took his erection in his hand and moved up towards Cas who was still soundly passed out, mouth opened breathing softly. Dean smiled, thinking of what his baby’s beautiful face would look like painted with his cum and set out to make his imagination reality. He dipped his hand in some more lube and started furiously jacking himself off, his dick right near his baby’s face. The whole thing lasted less than a minute and with a soft groan he spilled himself all over Cas’s face. Dean made sure to get some in the mouth but focused more on the cheeks and eyes. Dean sighed as the last few drips came out and wiped his dick on Cas’ face to clean it off.

His dirty cum slut looked like a freshly iced cinnamon bun. Dean loved it. He then put his pants back on and turned to leave the room, leaving Cas with his ass still in the air and face painted with his love juice.

Just as he shut off the lights he heard a soft, “Thank you Daddy”


End file.
